


yearn a little

by cherrybxi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, at anyone who thinks jeritza is a gross rpist HOW MY DICK TASTE, jeritza is a canon soft boy, ugh this is so soft i’m dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybxi/pseuds/cherrybxi
Summary: The overwhelming urge to protect this kitten took over Jeritza’s entire being, like a mother looking in her newborn child’s eyes for the first time.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 195





	yearn a little

There weren’t many things Jeritza found himself interested in, even fewer were things he found genuine joy in, yet… these newborns had managed to tug at his heartstrings. Their weak mewls and whimpers as they blindly sought out their mother’s milk was a sight Jeritza could not deny made him feel… things.

He reached out a tentative hand, he didn’t wish to scare the kittens, to gently stroke one of their tiny heads. Its fur had a bluish tint to it, subtly reminding the professor of someone he knew. well, wished to know. In reality Jeritza barely knew anything of importance about this person. He greatly wished to remedy that fact, but he knew he didn’t have the right into this person’s life.

“Too many fingers.”

The voice caused Jeritza to yank his hand back to his chest, he whipped his head around to meet his new companion.

The new professor. Byleth. How eerily coincidental...

He walked over and kneeled down to Jeritza’s level, “You’re using too many fingers for a kitten,” Byleth grabbed Jeritza’s hand and outstretched his pointer finger, “Try using just this one.”

This proximity… was much more than Jeritza was ever used to in his recent life, he could feel his cheeks begin to warm up— becoming eternally grateful for his mask.

Byleth was staring at him with that blank expression he seemed to always wear, perhaps waiting for Jeritza to take his advice into practice. Mentally shaking himself from his inner musings Jeritza began stroking the bluish kitten’s head with his finger just as Byleth had instructed.

Its head was so fragile, it would be so easy to crush it in his hands— effectively ending its short life. How awful a thought. Jeritza could never bring himself to harm an innocent creature’s life, especially something so helpless. What kind of monster would he be to intentionally kill a baby of any species? The overwhelming urge to protect this kitten took over his entire being, like a mother looking in her newborn child’s eyes for the first time.

He glanced over at the other professor to look for his approval of his petting technique, what he didn’t expect to see was the smallest sliver of a small. So small, so genuine, it broke Jeritza’s heart for a mere moment. Why didn’t he see that expression more often? Did Byleth also share Jeritza’s lack of interest in the many things life has to offer? If that were the case Jeritza didn’t know if that made him happy or sad.

Happy to find something in common with the mysterious man, sad to realize Byleth had little to enjoy in life. He deserved to make that expression often. He deserved to be happy. Unlike—

“Jeritza?”

Once again he was shaken out of his thoughts, how long had he been staring at the other man?

“My apologies, professor,” regretfully he tore his eyes away from his companion.

“No worries,” Byleth stood, “However...”

Jeritza stayed in his crouched position, he had no intention to further stare at the new professor any longer— he couldn’t handle the embarrassment it caused.

“I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for tea?”

His eyes widened a smidgen. the professor? Would like him as a tea time partner? Oh, he didn’t deserve this kindness…

“If you’re busy I understand,” a pause, “I would just like to get to know you better if that’s alright?”

Jeritza had no interest in friendship. At least… that’s what he's been trying to convince everyone. Even himself. In truth he craved friendship, but he just didn’t deserve that sort of thing. Kindness, happiness, companionship. It just wasn’t something a killer like him had any right to experience no matter how badly he yearned for it.

“... I have cake to go with the tea...”

Well. Jeritza supposed one afternoon tea wouldn’t hurt. Just this once though… as to not hurt the professor’s feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> HHHRRHRGHRHRH INTSYS HAS GIVEN ME A RIGHTS
> 
> hey mino hows it feel to be right all the time??


End file.
